


Talent

by ywhiterain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang panics re: Katara while Sokka and Toph react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

Sokka, understandably deeply upset that his meal was being ruined by Aang rushing around the room, took it upon himself to fix the problem. He set his eating utensils down with a sad sigh, took a deep breath and said firmly to Aang, "Relax."

"Relax?" Aang said in a tone that made Sokka regret even _trying_. He turned around sharply. "You want me to relax?" He ran over to the table jumped on it so quickly Sokka was almost unable to save his precious food from Aang's temper and feet. "How do you expect me to relax, Sokka?"

"Just sit down," Sokka said. He tapped his chin. "Maybe grab something to eat." Aang glared at him and Sokka held up his hands defensively. "Hey. It works with me."

"For you," Toph said from across the room, "food fixes everything."

"If it works, I don't see the need to fix it," Sokka said.

"Can we get back to my crisis?" Aang snapped.

Toph smirked. "Too late. Your little girlfriend should be here in less than a minute."

Aang slipped down on the table, cross legged, and smiled dreamily. "Do you really think she's my girlfriend?"

Before anyone could answer, Katara walked into the house, back from the beauty salon she had been at. Aang stared at her and said nothing. She flushed, and Sokka could tell it wasn't the angry kind, so he quickly grabbed his food, and went back to eating.

He didn't even notice when Aang and Katara left. And he only noticed Toph sitting down next to him because she made a grab for his delicious meat and shoved it in her mouth. "How did you do that?"

"Simple," Toph said and rested her legs on the table after burping loudly, "talent."

"That's not the only talent you have," Sokka said. He stood up to get some more meat from the kitchen. "I thought for sure Aang was going to blow up. But you calmed him down."

Toph stretched out her arms and set them on the back of her head. "All in a day's work."


End file.
